


The Toss of a Coin

by Imonagoodmixture



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imonagoodmixture/pseuds/Imonagoodmixture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toss of a coin.</p><p>That was Ryan's new game for Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: you should probably get out of here if you got here by googling yourself. Fair warning. I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE IN THIS FIC. IT'S NOT REAL. NEVER HAPPENED. IT'S NOT REAL LIFE.

The toss of a coin.

That was Ryan's new game for Brendon.

It was simple really, if Brendon wanted to play it, Ryan was telling him. 

The rules went like this:

Brendon wasn't allowed to get off unless Ryan gave him permission.

Ryan's cute, little ass was off limits to Brendon.

Every time Brendon got Ryan off, he earned a coin toss. The coin tosses controlled what kind of orgasm Brendon would receive or if Ryan would allow him one at all. If the coin landed on tails, Brendon would be denied an orgasm until the next time he made Ryan come to be able to try again with another coin flip.

If the coin landed on heads however, Brendon would earn a ruined orgasm.

But that was only if he decided to cash it in. He could choose to deny himself and if he got two heads in a row, Ryan would make him come for real. If Brendon decided to deny himself further to try and get three heads in a row, Brendon would be allowed to fuck Ryan's ass and come off of that.

"The catch is," Ryan had that bedroom glint in his eye that Brendon had learned to associate with being Ryan's slave boy, "and here's where it gets fun for me, that if you get tails at any time, your heads count goes back to zero. It also goes back down to zero every time you come, even if I ruin it."

Ryan always managed to come up with devious games when Brendon was in the mood for Ryan to be his Master. This one was nothing short of Ryan's usual evil genius.

"If you want to play, we'll play for two months and I'll be the mean cock teasing bitch of all your little wet dreams."

Brendon was on his knees in front of Ryan. He was already starting to get hard thinking about two months of having Master Ryan around. He was such a treat. 

"You're evil." Brendon groaned. He was sexually frustrated and they hadn't even officially started.

Ryan leaned forward and cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands, clearly pleased with himself. "You love me. Is that a yes? If you want to stop, we can stop at any time."  
Ryan would stop. He was doing this for both of their enjoyment. He wasn't going to do something Brendon wasn't getting pleasure from too.

"Fuck yeah, that's a yes. Please sir." Brendon's eyes were dark with arousal.

"Get to it then Brendon. I expect you to be laying on the bed ready for me when I get up to the bedroom."

 

Ryan wasted no time smirking at Brendon, who laying on the bed as Ryan had told him to do, in his tight boxers that showed every bit of how turned on Brendon was to Ryan, and pulling everything off except for his underwear.

He strolled over to the bed, threw one leg over Brendon, straddled his waist and kissed him, hard and purposeful. He wanted Brendon's cock in his mouth. He had been thinking about it since he brought up this game that they had just now started playing. He was going to get Brendon as hard as he possibly could, tease him with his mouth and then Ryan was gonna fuck his face when he was finished toying with Brendon.

Ryan let his tongue slip into Brendon's mouth, moaning as Brendon sucked at it and slid his hands up Ryan's back. Ryan ground his hips downward into Brendon's and Ryan let himself slip in between Brendon's legs and continued pushing himself against him. Brendon whined against his mouth, parting his thighs for better friction. 

"Does that feel good, Bren?"

Brendon gasped as Ryan pushed against him harder and he continued gasping and moaning, wrapping his legs around Ryan's waist.

"Does someone want to come?" Ryan asked sweetly.

Brendon knew it was a trap and nothing would come of it except more teasing from Ryan but he moaned out a yes anyway. Brendon did want to come. Ryan already had him desperate after only a few minutes of dry humping. Ryan was so intoxicating.

"Bad boy. You know only sluts cream their underwear." Ryan scolded.

Brendon whined more in response to Ryan.

"Hush." Ryan kissed him and rutted against him more. He didn't stop grinding until he was in the danger zone of coming off of it. He still wanted to suck Brendon's cock for a while and he didn't want Brendon earning two coin flips off of this or coming from the first go.

Ryan started nibbling all over Brendon as he worked his way down Brendon's body. Ryan pulled the waistband of Brendon's boxers down and licked one of his hipbones when he reached them, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Brendon's underwear. "I'm going to suck this cock of yours and if you come I'm going to be very angry and will have to punish you. No coming." Ryan warned.

Brendon made a pathetic noise. 

Ryan pulled Brendon's underwear off and threw them on the ground and settled between his thighs. He took Brendon's erection in his hand and licked and kissed the shaft.

"Oh my God, Ryan!" Brendon bucked his hips.

"No coming." Ryan reminded, a taunting little smile on his face, and then with an obscene wet sound, popped Brendon's cockhead into the wet heat of his mouth. The taste of   
Brendon made Ryan have to fight the urge to jerk off while he sucked on him. He would wait to fuck Brendon's face though. He could hold out.

Ryan tickled Brendon's head with his tongue until Brendon was almost insane from pleasure before he bobbed his head down and let Brendon's entire length slide into his throat.

"M-Master..."

Ryan made eye contact with Brendon as he slowly sucked on him and hollowed his cheeks more. He even let Brendon thrust up a little, meeting the thrusts perfectly and never breaking eye contact with him. He moaned around Brendon's cock and added his fist into the mix, stroking Brendon with it and dipping his mouth down to meet his hand.

"Sir..." Brendon was panting. He was sweat slicked and Ryan was rubbing his moist abs with one hand while he worked, "I can't... ooh fuck! I'm gonna come!"

Ryan ignored him and kept licking and sucking. 

"I'm gonna come! Please M-Master!" Brendon pleaded again, trying to be good but knowing if Ryan didn't take his mouth off of him he wouldn't be able to.

Ryan only pulled off of Brendon's cock when Brendon's pulsing against his tongue would turn into an orgasm if he kept on any longer.

"You are?" Ryan asked innocently. "I don't think you are."

Brendon gasped as he felt the pulses of almost orgasm. He whimpered when Ryan moved up his body until he was straddling Brendon's upper chest, pleasuring Brendon forgotten.

"Do you want me to fuck your face little slave boy? Open your mouth."

Brendon did as he was told, trying to ignore his throbbing cock, dripping against his stomach and bright red, Ryan's cock weighty on his tongue as Ryan took it out of his underwear and pushed it into his mouth. 

Ryan's eyes fluttered shut as Brendon began licking him. "That's it. Be a good little slut for me."

Brendon got more enthusiastic as Ryan began to leak into his mouth, sucking hard as he tasted the flavor that was distinctly Ryan. Ryan balanced himself against the headboard and began to thrust forward into Brendon's throat.

"That's a good little slave boy. That's it. Gag. Beautiful."

Brendon was so needy for release that he was thrusting his hips into nothing as Ryan screwed his mouth. It was so hot having his cute, skinny boyfriend on top of him taking all the pleasure he wanted from him, making him lie there and take it. 

"You look so pretty when you're sucking my cock ooh fuck!" Ryan broke off into a moan that was almost a scream when Brendon tickled his frenulum with his tongue.   
Ryan rode it, breathing growing more and more labored and crying out every few seconds. "F-Fuck Brendon! You're gonna make me come!"

Brendon pulled Ryan's hips forward causing Ryan to hit the back of his throat again. Brendon sucked as hard as he possibly could, staring at Ryan with wide eyes.  
Ryan came thrusting erratically into Brendon's mouth with jerky snaps of his hips.

"Swallow." Ryan only just barely kept his voice steady.

Brendon greedily lapped at everything Ryan gave him. Ryan whined and whimpered in climax and let Brendon keep his mouth on him until he felt overstimulated.

"So did I earn a coin toss?" Brendon let Ryan crawl down from his chest and collapse on top of him. Brendon was grinning from ear to ear. It was actually very cute.

"Somebody's eager. Maybe I won't let you get me off for a couple days. Just to make sure you actually want to please Master and aren't just worrying about your own cums."

"I do want to please you." Brendon said.

Ryan kissed him for a moment. "You earned a coin toss, fair and square."

He got up off of Brendon and went and fished a quarter out of the pocket of his jeans.

Ryan threw it into the air and caught it. He felt lazy and completely relaxed after Brendon's attention to him.

Brendon's cock reminded him of just how hard it still was as the coin came back down.

Ryan slapped it against his palm. "Aren't you lucky? Heads. One ruined orgasm. Do you want to cash that in?"

Brendon almost said yes but stopped himself at the last second.

"...I don't know..." He admitted.

Ryan chuckled. "Aw. Difficult decision? If you wait, you might be able to get a real come on your next flip..." Ryan smiled enticingly.

Brendon took a shaky breath and tried to will his erection away. He really wanted a real orgasm from Ryan. Not a ruined one. "I'll wait."

Ryan's smile grew massive. "Come on then Bren. Let's go take a shower. I'll help you clean up before dinner."

To be continued...


	2. Days 2-4

Day Two

“Brendon, love, come in here for a minute.”

Brendon followed Ryan’s voice to the kitchen and his mouth dropped open when he saw his boyfriend.

Ryan was sitting at the dining room table and he was wearing only black stockings and Brendon’s underwear, a crop in his hand. Brendon noticed he had cleared the plants and the decorative geodes they had in the middle of the table.

“Oh my God.” Brendon said weakly.

Ryan smiled evilly. “Come here.” He flicked the crop against his palm which shot right to Brendon’s dick.

When Brendon was in front of him Ryan started fumbling with the button of Brendon’s jeans. “Strip.” He ordered.

Brendon quickly took everything he was wearing off.

“Lay down.” Ryan patted the wood of the table’s surface and then got up so Brendon could sit on the table’s edge. 

“On your back.” Ryan pushed his shoulder until Brendon laid flat, his legs over the side.

What was Ryan going to do to him? Brendon would take anything. It had taken him forever to get his hard on down so he could sleep the night before and the act of getting rid of it hadn’t done anything to take his horniness away.

Ryan put the crop down next to Brendon and picked up the bottle of lube Brendon didn’t realize Ryan had had on the floor the entire time. “Spread your legs.”

Brendon wriggled for a moment as he readjusted, thighs parting so Ryan could stand between them.

Ryan began slicking his hand in lube, smirking down at him. “You’re just a dirty boy with a dirty little fetish, aren’t you?”

Ryan grasped Brendon’s cock and slowly began to stroke it.

“Oh Master…” He sighed, breathy. “Thank you.”

“I hope that was a “thank you Master for teasing me and punishing me for being such a whining slut.” and not a “Thank you Master for letting me come.” You’ve been sulking all day. Don’t think I haven’t seen you Brendon. I’m not rewarding that by letting you come. I have to make you stop thinking about your cock. You should be thinking about mine.” Ryan gave Brendon a small tap on the hip with the crop for emphasis.

He continued jerking Brendon who squirmed on the table. He was jerking Brendon’s cock harder now and thumbing at the head.

Ryan swatted him again a few moments later. “Lay still.”

Brendon really tried. But Ryan was so good at what he was doing. Brendon panted, struggling to not move while Ryan used every hand job trick in the book that drove Brendon crazy.

“Stop trying to thrust up.” Ryan put the crop down and forced Brendon into stillness with his hand. 

Brendon moaned in wanton frustration. “Please Sir I can’t-“

“You’re going to lie there and take your punishment like a good little slave. You are going to lie still when I tell you to. If you can’t control yourself I’ll just jerk off on you right now and we can be done with it. You’re not allowed to touch me today anyway.”

 

Day Three

Brendon was kneeling on the floor in front of Ryan, who was sitting on the couch in his studio, half hard.

Ryan had been true to his word the day before and didn’t let Brendon touch him for the rest of the night. Brendon’s heads count remained at one and Ryan hadn’t sought him out for anything all day. He had just gotten up that morning and disappeared from their bedroom to work. Brendon had tried to focus on keeping himself busy working too but it hadn’t worked.

All he could think about was Ryan.

“Ryan, please can I do something for you? Please Sir?”

“Maybe I should not let you touch me more often.” Ryan said with a plotting smile. 

“Master please.” Brendon begged upon seeing the expression.

“You’re so cute. Maybe I won’t let you touch me for the entire month.” Ryan ruffled Brendon’s hair. “You get so attentive. You just throw yourself all over me.”

“Ryan…” Brendon trailed off pathetically.

“Okay?” Ryan asked, dropping the dominant act for a moment. He wanted Brendon to know he wasn’t being serious about denying Brendon for an entire month. Brendon had to know that. Ryan would be the one going crazy if he did that. And Ryan wouldn’t be that mean. “I’m not actually going to-“

“Ryan, this is so fucking hot. You’re making me crazy.” Brendon was practically glassy eyed he was so turned on from constantly wanting Ryan.

Ryan smiled wickedly, cupping Brendon’s face in his palms. “You’re not touching me tonight. If you keep your mouth shut about it I might think about letting you pleasure me tomorrow. Just to make sure you’re keeping me above your cock.”

 

Day Four

“I’m taking a shower.” Ryan murmured into Brendon’s ear after they finished a late dinner the next night. “And I want clean sheets on the bed when I get out.”

Brendon watched Ryan saunter off to their bedroom, a teasing sway to his walk.

Finally. 

Ryan wanted him.

 

>>>

 

Brendon was on his stomach on the mattress, one of Ryan’s legs hooked over his shoulder as he dutifully ate Ryan out.

Ryan’s small whimpers fueled Brendon and drove him to be relentless in pleasuring Ryan. His ever present erection and horniness clouded out the desire to do anything but make Ryan come. He was pushing his tongue into Ryan and wriggling it and Ryan was leaking a sticky mess all over his stomach. 

“Brendon!”

Brendon struggled not to hump the mattress as Ryan cried out again and again.

“Do you like that Master?” Brendon purred.

Ryan shoved Brendon’s head back down.

He felt Brendon push a finger into him a few seconds later, still licking his entrance.

Ryan wrapped his hand around his cock. “Don’t tease me! Ooh fuck Brendon!”

Brendon jammed his finger into Ryan’s prostate, rubbing it hard.

Ryan jerked himself, hips bucking as he tried to thrust into his hand and down into Brendon’s mouth and finger at the same time. 

“Aw, is my boy enjoying himself? Is he gonna come?” 

Ryan held Brendon’s head down this time. “You’re awfully mouthy. Open your mouth again for anything other than eating me and I won’t let you make me come.”

Brendon was quiet. He pushed a second finger into Ryan, obediently kissing and feathering him. Ryan gasped at the slight stretch from the second finger. 

“That’s a good slave.”

Brendon twisted his fingers, using them to jackhammer Ryan’s prostate and hold him open so he could lick more.

Ryan sounded close to dry sobbing from ecstasy as he pumped his cock frantically. Brendon’s fingers felt so good. After a couple of minutes of particularly enthusiastic licking from Brendon and hard curling of his fingers inside of Ryan, Ryan came all over his hand and stomach with a sharp, high pitched whine of pure pleasure.

Brendon gently shifted and removed Ryan’s leg from his shoulder. He crawled on top of Ryan and planted soft kisses on his neck as Ryan came down from his extremely intense orgasm.

“I guess you want that coin flip, huh? You aren’t getting anything else.” Ryan teased when he finally caught his breath. “I can feel you.”

Brendon blushed. He had climbed on top of Ryan out of habit and yes, Brendon was very hard against Ryan’s body. Eating Ryan was usually foreplay.   
Ryan reached on to the nightstand next to him and grabbed the quarter he had left there before he had gotten in the shower to clean up for his boyfriend. “Let me up and I will flip.”

Brendon moved off of Ryan and watched the coin go up and come down. He was not gonna stoop to pleading with the universe.

“Do you want me to make you come Brendon?” Ryan asked sultrily. “It’s heads.”

“I… I don’t know.” Brendon got what he wanted but he faced the same awful dilemma from the first time got heads. “I want to come but I want your ass too and-“

“Decisions, decisions. You’re so adorable.” Ryan smirked; lying back against the pillows. “You can’t have both so I guess you’ll have to decide what you want more, huh Bren?”

“I can’t believe I am saying this… Fuck… I’ll wait…”

Ryan smiled from ear to ear and Brendon couldn’t bite back the whine that came out of his throat. Ryan had Brendon was denying himself. Ryan didn’t even have to. It was delicious. “Do you want some ice or something? You know, to help you with your little problem?”

Brendon shook his head. He didn’t think he would want that for at least a couple of weeks. 

“Then come to bed.” Ryan pulled the covers back and settled underneath them. He pulled Brendon down next to him and turned off the lamp before Brendon could go anywhere.   
“Come here.” Ryan lay against him with his arm over Brendon’s stomach and his head under Brendon’s chin, “I want to snuggle with you while I fall asleep.”

 

Day Five

Brendon woke up in the early dawn hearing his own whimper and feeling wetness on his thigh.

He had just had a wet dream. He couldn’t believe himself. He wasn’t fourteen.

“Babe. Are you okay?” Ryan, who was half asleep and looking at him with heavy eyes, sounded concerned. “Bad dream?”

Brendon couldn’t even look at Ryan. He was blushing too much.

“Brendon what’s wrong? Are you-“

Ryan’s eyes went wide. He felt fully awake as he put Brendon’s whimper and blushing together.

“Did you just have a wet dream? Babe that’s so hot.”

Brendon’s breathing hitched as Ryan rolled on top of him. He tried to keep avoiding Ryan’s eyes.

“Look at me.” Ryan commanded.

Brendon raised his brown eyes to Ryan’s gleeful honey colored ones.

“Were you dreaming about me? What was I doing Bren?”

“You made me come.” Brendon tried to look away again but Ryan put a hand under his chin to keep him looking at Ryan. 

“What else?” Ryan prodded. “Tell me. Don’t be shy. I can tell by your face that there’s more.”

“You were polishing me afterward. You made me keep coming and coming.” Brendon was almost inaudible. His blush darkened tenfold. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game Brendon. I might have to make your dream come true. It’s getting me pretty hot thinking about it-“

“God Ryan please, please can you make me come for real?” Brendon begged all of the sudden. He couldn’t wait for another flip that might not even result in a heads and he didn’t want to miss his chance to come while he had it by letting Ryan get around to ordering him to get him off before he could ask to cash in his two coin flips. Especially not with the way Ryan was talking about making his dream come true.

“Aren’t you lucky? I was about to get off against you. Yes Brendon, I’ll make you come but since I was about to put you to work, which I think you very well knew you naughty boy, I get to choose how I make you come. And guess what? I think I’m going to make your little dream reality.”

To be continued...


	3. Days 5 & 6

Day Five

 

Ryan was lying between Brendon’s thighs, rubbing his palm against Brendon’s cockhead, making Brendon clench the sheets into his fists.

Ryan leaned in and licked Brendon’s frenulum and Brendon’s hips bucked up. A helpless gasp fell from Brendon’s lips.

“Naughty.” Ryan warned and Brendon struggled to still himself. “I told you I would make you come this morning. But that doesn’t mean you decide when you come. Or,” Ryan’s light brown eyes were absolutely wicked, “how many times in a row you come.”

An equally helpless whimper arose from Brendon’s throat.

“I know.” Ryan was still licking and rubbing, Brendon twitching against his tongue and hand. “So powerless.” Ryan’s hands didn’t still as he gave Brendon a kiss on his thigh. “My slave. Now. Should I get your restraints? Do you want to come, Brendon?”

“Yes sir. Please sir.”

"We'll see if you still want it after the second time."

“Such a good slave. Wanting me to tie you up. Begging so politely for me to let you come.” Ryan stroked Brendon’s face affectionately for a moment before setting to work immobilizing Brendon with a couple of his scarves, Brendon not able to control how he was panting the entire time from Ryan’s light touches and his need for friction against his cock. 

When Ryan had Brendon’s wrists tied to the headboard to where he couldn’t escape, Ryan gazed at his beautiful boyfriend, musing “Hm, no. I don’t think I’ll gag you. I want to hear every little bit of your crying for mercy.” (It also would make it easier for Brendon to use their safe word if need be if Ryan didn't gag him with another scarf. Ryan wouldn't have to think of a gesture for him.)

Brendon whimpered. It was a beautiful sound.

“Yes. Keep whimpering.” Ryan smiled; his tone pleased and silky. He grabbed the waiting bottle of lube and began teasingly coating his fingers to where they were dripping. “I want to hear it.”

Ryan pushed his finger into Brendon, wiggling it against Brendon’s prostate, a sticky stream of pre-come dripping from Brendon’s cock. Brendon was so close to orgasm from Ryan’s foreplay that he was pushing his hips downward desperately when Ryan added a second finger inside of him.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but you aren’t going to come like that.” Ryan smirked. Now he was purposely only stretching Brendon, completely avoiding Brendon’s sweet spot.

“I know. Does that feel good?” Ryan taunted as Brendon squirmed and whined, fully knowing that the small amount of pleasure from the stretch of his fingers was frustrating Brendon more than sating him. 

He slipped a third finger in and slowly worked all three fingers in and out of Brendon and Brendon inhaled sharply.

“I bet you would love my cockhead in you, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-Yes M-Master.”

“Beg.”

“Please S-Sir. Please Sir I need it! I need it. I’m so close Master! Please… Please…”

Ryan made his cock slippery with lube and shushed Brendon. “I am going to give you what you want.” He lined up with Brendon’s entrance. “Just remember that you wanted this.” His smile was dark as he thrust roughly into Brendon. “You can come, Brendon. Any time you want.”

Brendon was crying out loudly, screaming really, in relief as Ryan fingers dug into his hips while Ryan jack-hammered him.

It seemed like Ryan was trying to make him come as fast as he possibly could and that’s exactly what happened.

Ryan only slowed down to a steady pace as Brendon came down from a massive orgasm nearly a week in the making, cum all over both of their stomachs. He wrapped a hand around Brendon’s erection and began jerking it, not allowing Brendon the chance to soften.

Brendon moaned and twisted but the restraints around his wrists were strong and not budging. Ryan kept driving the tip of his cock right into Brendon’s sweet spot, constant abuse while he stroked Brendon, giving Brendon’s head intense attention.

“M-Master…”

“No. Hush. You wanted to come so you’re going to come. As many times as I want.”

“M-Master please… It’s too g-good…”

“Be quiet. You are going to come again after this. I am going to last however long it takes.”

>>>>

“Do you want to go back to sleep, sweetheart?”

Ryan had given Brendon three orgasms before letting go and coming inside of Brendon and was wiping off Brendon’s sweaty, exhausted body that was trembling with the effects of too much pleasure with a wet washcloth. Ryan had fucked Brendon without mercy and it had been indescribably amazing for Brendon.

Brendon could hardly keep his eyes open. “Don't leave.” His voice was small. 

“I’m not leaving Brendon.” Ryan leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m tired too. Making my boyfriend’s dreams come true is not easy work. Just let me put this in the dirty clothes and I will come back to bed with you, okay?”

Ryan got up and threw the washcloth in the hamper in the bathroom and rejoined Brendon in their bed, Brendon pulling him into his arms the second Ryan was under the sheets. Brendon fell asleep contentedly with Ryan nestled against him, Ryan sweetly kissing him until he did, in the morning sun.

>>>

Ryan pinched Brendon's ass as Brendon chopped up vegetables for the tacos he was throwing together for them because they both needed to eat. They hadn't had anything all day and had slept way into the afternoon. Their sex that morning as the sun was coming up had worn them both out to where they didn't want to do anything but snuggle and sleep.  
Brendon stilled at the kitchen island. Ryan swatted his ass to get his attention even more.

"Over the counter." Ryan murmured in his ear. He nipped behind Brendon's ear. "Now."

Brendon tried not to whine. He wasn't about to turn Ryan down, yeah right, but after the experience he had that morning, he didn't know if he could handle Ryan spanking him so soon afterward. But Brendon's body was telling Brendon yes and that was enough for his mind. It seemed all of his blood was rushing downward as Ryan moved him to where he was leaning over the counter behind him, the coolness of the polished quartz bleeding through his thin shirt.

"You're such a naughty boy, looking so pretty and begging this morning when I was fucking you. Making me think about it the second I got up." Ryan pulled Brendon's jeans and underwear around his thighs. "You know I just came in the shower thinking about how I was going to spank you for being such a tease when I got out."

That got the whine from Brendon. 

"Oh, you wanted to be the one to make me come didn't you?" Ryan laughed, squeezing Brendon's backside. "Too bad. You've already had your orgasm today. You had three because I am so generous. You don't get to make me come again today. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you start building up your coin flips again. If you're lucky." 

He felt Ryan smile into his neck. He felt Ryan's fingers ghost over his thighs and then Brendon felt Ryan start giving him the smallest of taps against his ass with his palm.

"Slut." Ryan swatted his ass in a light rhythm "How many do you think you deserve for being a tease? You better choose carefully because if I don't like the number, I'll double it."

 

Day Six

Brendon had followed Ryan into the shower this evening but Ryan didn't do anything with him except kiss and touch Brendon's body under the water and be a massive tease about it, telling Brendon he was really liking the effects of all the working out Brendon had been doing, that Ryan thought Brendon's abs were looking really hot.

But now Ryan wasn't allowing him to even pull on underwear even though they were out of the shower, and he was tying Brendon to a chair pulled up to the side of their bed.

"Master, why are you tying me to a chair? Why don't you just tie me to the b-"

"Why are you questioning me?" Ryan countered as he pulled the knots around Brendon's wrists tight and Brendon was silent. "I want to be comfortable and have as much room as I want while I am getting off."

Oh.

Ryan wasn't going to let Brendon touch him. His heads count would remain at zero. He would be that much farther away from being able to be inside of Ryan. Ryan coming during a cash in like he had the day before didn't count toward a coin flip.

"Don't pout at me Brendon. I know how much you like watching. And I promise," Ryan kissed him on the corner of the mouth, "I'll give you a good show."

"Ryan..." Brendon whined before he could control himself. He looked helplessly aroused already. 

"Do I hear complaining?"

"No sir." Brendon definitely wasn't complaining. He wasn't. This coin flip game was the hottest thing Ryan had ever done. It was just that the mental image of what Ryan was about to be doing was too much.

"Good. Because you just came yesterday. You can't be aching that badly. Do you need some more time to think about what's more important to you? Me or your cock? Maybe a week of not touching me this time?"

Brendon really wanted to be able to be allowed to be able to touch Ryan and make him come. Two days of Ryan dangling himself in front of Brendon but not letting Brendon make him come the last time had been maddening enough. "No sir. I'll be good. I promise."

"You will. I know. You'll never come again if you don't. Now which vibrator should I use? What do you think Bren?"

A pathetic, desperate, and turned on whimper was the only answer Brendon could give to Ryan. If he thought Ryan was being serious about Brendon never coming again it would have been a massive mood killer but because he knew Ryan was just bluffing and dirty talking him it only made Brendon want to explode from being so hot and bothered.

"You know what Brendon? I was gonna be so nice and let you enjoy watching me get off because I know how you love it." Ryan walked right back over to Brendon. "But since you want to whine at me, I'm gonna tease you." He pushed Brendon's thighs open and dropped between them. "And don't get excited. I'm gonna give you something to whine about."

Ryan smiled sweetly, Brendon hanging off his every word. "I'm gonna make you so hard. And I'm not gonna touch you at all. And then you're gonna watch me play with a vibrator. And I better not catch someone touching himself."

Ryan changed his expression into an evilly innocent pout that made Brendon moan. He leaned over Brendon's stomach. "I really love how your stomach is looking. It's so hot." Ryan stuck out his tongue and gave Brendon's abs a long, flat lick. He kept licking the indents of Brendon's abs, never going anywhere near Brendon's cock.

Worst tease ever. But so hot and so good.

Ryan nibbled the taut flesh of Brendon's stomach. "Listen to you." He looked at Brendon with even wider eyes. "Whimpering over me just kissing your stomach. I'll have to do this more often."

"I hope you're comfortable Bren. I don't think I'm gonna get bored with this for a long time."

To be continued...


	4. Day 7, End of Week 1

Day Seven, End of Week One

 

“Ryan…” Brendon squirmed.

Ryan reclined comfortably on the bed in the bright yellow light of the afternoon sun, LA off in the distance just down the hill the house was up on, outside the bedroom window. Ryan had Brendon on his stomach next to him and he just touched Brendon’s ass, caressing the plump swell of Brendon’s cheeks while he slowly jerked himself off.  
Brendon of course, was not allowed to touch himself and had to lay there on his stomach while Ryan had his fun playing with him.

Ryan made an innocent, questioning “hm” noise, not taking his eyes or hand from Brendon’s rear. He let his fingers graze over Brendon's hole and wow that was good. Ryan stroked himself a little harder and Brendon couldn't control himself and started rutting against the mattress.

"Please Ryan, you're teasing me so much." Brendon moaned pitifully as Ryan continued to rub over Brendon's entrance.

"That's kind of point." Ryan said as Brendon's blown, dark eyes pleaded with him. "Aw. My sweet slave boy. You have such a pretty ass. Maybe I'll even eat it for you later if you're a good boy for me and get heads when I am finished."

 

>>>

"I don't know why you like my glasses so much but I know you love them so I'll have to leave them on, won't I?" Ryan had a gleeful little look on his face. He was lying on his stomach between Brendon's thighs, after Brendon had finished in the shower, wearing nothing but his large, nerdy black glasses. Ryan couldn't actually really see very well without his glasses if he wasn't wearing contacts but that was beside the point, the point being that Brendon truly did think Ryan looked hot in his glasses for some Brendon reason and that Ryan need to wear his glasses to tease the hell out of Brendon for that reason. Aside from that, it would make going to bed easier after Ryan was finished because he wouldn't have to deal with his contacts.

"Are you sure you want to cash in that heads I gave you earlier? You know I'm gonna have to ruin it when I am done with you Brendon."

"Ryan, please." Just Ryan having his hands resting on Brendon's thighs along with Ryan wearing his glasses and nothing else had made Brendon hard.

"I'd like it better if you said "Please Master Ryan. Ruin my orgasm." Ryan informed him, a sweetness in his tone that made his suggestion that much meaner as he poured lube into his hand.

"Master please. Please ruin my orgasm." Brendon was weak with lust and Ryan hadn't even started edging him yet.

"Hm..." Ryan pretended to begin to contemplate Brendon's fate. "We could do five edges and then I'll ruin it. Or... maybe I just won't tell you how many edges you get." Ryan started stroking Brendon's cock with his right hand. "Do you like that idea Brendon? I do. And I think you do too. Look how fucking hard you are for me." Ryan simpered. "No coming. No matter how many times I edge you or how close I make you. I owe you an eating too but we'll save that for later when you're good and desperate."

Ryan didn't even do anything fancy with the first edge. All he did was pout at Brendon in that way of his, never breaking eye contact with Brendon, and it still reduced Brendon to making the most incoherent pleasured noises.

"Come on." Ryan moved his fist faster, gazing at Brendon with big eyes from behind the lenses of his glasses. "Don't you want to come for me, Bren?"

"I want to come..." Brendon's voice was a whine as he panted.

"I bet you do. Too bad you aren't allowed."

"Sir, please. I'm so close."

"You are? I better stop then, huh?" Ryan pulled away and ceased touching Brendon entirely. "So close." He taunted with a smile.

"Please. Please touch me." Brendon heard himself begging, unable not to.

"You don't get to tell me when to touch you. But you keep making that pretty face while I put this vibrator in your ass." Ryan coated the sex toy that had been waiting next to Brendon that Brendon had been wondering about, in lube. He rubbed some of the lube over his fingers and pushed them into Brendon. "We can really have some fun once this is in you."

"Master-"

"Hush, Brendon." Ryan gave him a feather light kiss on his shaft.

Brendon fell silent except for his moans as Ryan fingered him open enough to push the toy into him. He cried out loudly when Ryan had it firmly against his prostate and had turned on the vibrations to a low teasing buzz.

"That's my good boy. Keep whining for me." Ryan praised and made Brendon do just that. "You look so gorgeous when you want to come but aren't allowed."

"Now," Ryan leaned over him and grasped Brendon's cock again, "let's tease the fuck out of this naughty cock."

>>>

Brendon had been edged three times over the last half hour, with Ryan lapping at his frenulum and never removing the toy, like Ryan was trying to lap the cum out of him, each almost orgasm more agonizingly pleasurable for him than the last. 

Ryan was amusing himself as Brendon came down from the latest edge and just slipping the vibrator in and out of Brendon and Brendon's body was jerking down into it like it had a mind of its own and was trying to entice Ryan into touching him and giving him more than only the toy.

"Do you want me to-"

"Sir, anything! Please!" Brendon pleaded.

"Maybe I should play with you like this more often, huh Bren?"

Brendon made the most desperately blissful noise he had made the entire night.

"You're lucky I want to eat you now. Turn over." Ryan smirked. He helped Brendon rearrange to where he was on his hands and knees with his chest pressed into the mattress. He kissed Brendon's back, Brendon visibly shivering every time Ryan kissed his skin, and pulled out the toy and changed the object of Brendon's delightful torment into his tongue.  
Ryan's tongue was worse than the vibrator and Brendon couldn't even form words it felt so good.

"Hey Bren. I have a treat for you." Ryan couldn't stop eating for more than a moment without Brendon whimpering to have his mouth back so he settled into a rhythm of eating and pausing for a sentence and then eating Brendon again. 

"You know my birthday is coming up in a few days..."

"I want you to fuck my ass that night..."

A helpless moan fell from Brendon's mouth from Ryan's words and Ryan's wriggling of his tongue. Brendon hadn't had Ryan's ass in so long. He nearly came without being touched.

"And I'm even going to let you come off of it that night and it won't even count against any coin flips you might build up before then..."

Now Ryan was being really nice. What was the catch?"

Ryan paused his work again, seeming to read Brendon's mind. "There's no catch. It's what I want..."

He ran his hands greedily over Brendon's ass. "Now why don't you thank me while I go back to eating you and then maybe if you do it nicely enough I'll think about ruining your orgasm for you."

 

To be continued...


	5. Day Nine

Day Nine

 

Brendon was in the middle of receiving a very, very, very, very -yes, four verys were a completely necessary and accurate descriptor- frustrating blowjob from Ryan. 

Ryan was being his usual brand of evil. Sweet and innocent and adorable looking while being a complete sadist. That's how Brendon had wanted him ever since the first time he asked Ryan to do this stuff in the bedroom. 

Kitten licking and looking up at him with huge honey brown eyes, Ryan was refusing to do anything other than just that; kitten licking the head of Brendon's cock. He had been at it for almost ten minutes, there on his knees, Brendon wearing nothing and tied with his hands behind the chair in their bedroom.

"Ryan. Master. Please-"

"What? You want to come?"

"Yes, Master. Please, Master."

Ryan pouted and shook his head no. "You're not coming. You wouldn't want to stop my fun, would you? I'm having so much fun, Brendon."  
Ryan leaned back in and went back to his tiny, tickling licks. "Like a fucking lollipop."

"Oh my god." Brendon moaned weakly.

"It is so cute how you think you have a say in whether or not you come. It's so cute Brendon. We have got to get you out of the habit of thinking that."

Ryan started flicking his tongue against Brendon's frenulum and Brendon twisted against his bindings.

Ryan pulled back and looked up at him, Brendon's cock still in his fist. "You should know you probably aren't going to come until my birthday. You've been having such bad luck with the coin flips. You're probably not gonna get two in a row before then."

"Maybe I'll be nice and ruin you." He contemplated.

"But then again... Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just watch you squirm while I jerk off. Awh. Disappointed, sweetheart? Don't worry. I'll make you forget about being disappointed."  
Ryan leaned forward and blew over the tip of Brendon's cock.

"R-Ryan..."

Ryan ran his tongue over the reddened, wet skin of it.

"Ryan. Please."

Ryan gazed up at him again and slid a finger into his mouth and sucked on it. This was almost worse than Ryan touching him for Brendon.

"You like it when I suck my fingers?" Ryan asked innocently. "You want me to suck your cock?"

Brendon nodded, unable to form words.

"Bad boy." Ryan scolded. "The only cock getting sucked today is mine. And maybe if you do a good job, I'll let you make me come. You want that, huh?"

"Yes, sir. Please, Master. Please fuck my face."

Ryan stood up upon Brendon's answer. "Good boy. And we shouldn't have any problems with you coming when you aren't supposed to, now should we? There's not much you can do when you're all tied up like that huh?"

"No, sir."

"All you can do is suffer for me," Ryan looked down at Brendon, cupping his cheek. "Poor boy. Poor little slut. I know. If only I would stop being such a tease. But maybe if you weren't such a slut who only thinks about sex we wouldn't have to do this and keep you so denied. You're always so worried about your own orgasms. You don't deserve to come do you?"

Brendon lowered his eyes. "No, sir." 

"Say it. I don't deserve to come, Master." Ryan ordered.

"I don't deserve to come, Master." Brendon said quietly.

"That's better," Ryan began undoing his belt and a heavy flash of arousal ran up his spine because it wasn't his imagination, Brendon was definitely so into this that he was leaning eagerly toward Ryan's hands. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Ryan teased, stepping a couple paces backward from him. Brendon actually whined audibly. "I have something for you before."

Ryan pulled a small tube out of his pocket. Brendon knew exactly what it was the second he saw it, Ryan could tell by the look on his face.

Arousal gel. The stuff had to have been made by the fucking devil. Brendon had told him as much before and Ryan had to agree, as he had experienced it before multiple times with Brendon tying him down and using it on him. It was hellish for Ryan when Brendon rubbed it over him and wouldn't allow him to come and he just had to leave it there. Brendon had a particularly sadistic thing about using it to edge Ryan on nights when Ryan wore the collar, which was more often than when Brendon did.

But now the tables were turned. 

"Yep," Ryan continued teasing, "You know where this is going?"

He dropped back to his knees and uncapped the tube, squeezing a decent amount of the clear gel over his fingertips. 

"Right here," He smoothed all of it over Brendon's cockhead.

By the time he had gotten back to standing in front of Brendon, Brendon was visibly squirm-y, meaning the gel had taken its desired effect.

"Oh don't look at me like that, baby," He petted Brendon's hair, "you always have way more enthusiasm with the added motivation. I promise I'll take it off when I'm finished with your mouth."

 

>>>

 

"Brendon. What do you think you're doing?"

Ryan's cock slipped from his mouth. Shit. 

Brendon couldn't help it. The gel and Ryan fucking his face at the same time was too much. He didn't know how he had wriggled a hand loose from the black scarves binding him but he had because of all his frustrated struggling and trying to get friction out of the air where there was none to be found.

Ryan had been letting out these gorgeous whimpers while Brendon had been sucking on him (admittedly that was because of his own whimpering and whining from the gel, Brendon was aware) and Brendon couldn't help but take the opportunity the relieve himself and jerk off a little if he had freed a hand anyway.

He knew Ryan wouldn't like it if he saw him but Brendon couldn't help it.

"Master please I couldn't help it. Please." He whined, pleading.

Ryan put a hand under his chin and jaw, forcing him to stare him in the face. "Did I give you permission to jerk off?"

Brendon didn't have an answer.

"I didn't, did I? Jerking off without my permission AND you broke free of a binding and didn't find a way to tell me," Ryan shook his head. "You're not making me come today."  
Ryan went and sat in front of him on the edge of the bed, wrapping his hand around his dick. "You can just watch me make myself come. I better not see you touching yourself with that hand while I'm doing that either. Otherwise, I'll make the punishment you're about to get far worse."

 

>>>

 

"Ah, ah. Stop that whining," Ryan purred as he cuffed Brendon to the headboard of the bed, "You should know by now begging and whining doesn't work on me. You're in trouble. This is your own fault."

He picked up the arousal gel he had gotten back out for this. 

"If I want you to have this all over your cock for my entertainment without you jerking off you will. You'll do whatever I want, slut. And open your mouth," Ryan pushed the rectangular patch of black material of the panel gag he had ready into Brendon's mouth and secured it, "I don't want to hear any more whining and complaining." 

Ryan smiled wickedly at him and squeezed a large glob of the arousal gel into his palm and rubbed it over Brendon's entire length, making sure to make it generously thick on his cockhead and frenulum. He wiggled a finger into Brendon's frenulum lightly and Brendon whimpered the most pathetic whimper that Ryan had heard in a long time.

"Good boy," Ryan said silkily. "I'm going to wash my hands and then I'm going to come back in here and you're going to lay there with that on your cock for thirty minutes. And this time you won't be getting out of your restraints, will you?"

It would have been false to say that Brendon wasn't acting like he was almost dying over the next thirty minutes. Ryan just watched him writhe and squirm and push his hips into nothing. He listened to Brendon whimper into his gag. It was making him smile and it made him smile even more each time he teased Brendon with how much time he had left and watched Brendon try to beg behind the gag.

Ryan would have felt bad for his boyfriend if he hadn't been through the use of the gel many times himself. It could make Ryan squirm and whimper and act what he would call overdramatic after the fact too. It was hardly torturing Brendon. It actually felt really good. It was just pleasure.

 

>>>

 

"You can go wash that off now, Brendon," Ryan told him as took Brendon's gag out after releasing him for the cuffs when the half hour was up.

"Thank you, Sir," Brendon said, clearly overwhelmed.

"Hey. You don't have to call me Sir," Ryan petted his hand soothingly for a moment, "We're finished. Okay? But I want you to come back here when you're finished getting dressed. I want to hold you for awhile."

Brendon nodded, leaving the room.

When he came back and was lying against Ryan's chest with both of Ryan's thin arms wrapped around him, Brendon nuzzled the hollow of Ryan's throat and told him: "Ryan, that was actually so fun. You don't have to act so worried, dork. I'll get you back when your birthday comes and I take your collar out that night. I promise."

Ryan snorted, kissing him on the top of his head. "Yeah, I guess that's why you still have a hard on right now and didn't just go jerk off and like, deck me when you got back in here, huh?"

Brendon grinned brightly at him, nuzzling the same spot again. "Exactly."

To be continued...


	6. Day Ten

Day Ten, Night Time

 

"You want me to fuck you while I'm wearing my hockey uniform?" Ryan arched one eyebrow. 

It had been a pretty low key night. He had been laying against Brendon while they watched Netflix in bed and somehow their casual conversation had gone off on a sexual tangent and Brendon had confessed to having a fantasy about sex with Ryan while Ryan wore his hockey uniform.

"Oh, Ryan it would be so hot. Please."

"Brendon, do you know how much I wear under my jersey? It would be kind of really sweaty and difficult. And I don't want to pay for dry cleaning after."

"You don't have to wear the whole thing," Brendon told him. "Just the jersey would be good. You could tie me down and edge me. Or you could put me over your lap and spank me for awhile. Make me blow you-"

"I didn't realize you had such a thing for my hockey uniform," Ryan smirked.

"How the hell can you not know? Oh! Maybe you could tie me down and jerk me off and make me come again and again as many times as you want."

"Who said anything about you coming?" Ryan said. "Bad boy," He shook his head. "You won't be coming unless you get heads twice remember? Nice try at sneaking that in there."

"I didn't say you had to make me come, Ry," Brendon put his head on Ryan's shoulder playfully, "That was just an option. I said you could tie me down and edge me or I'd be happy to eat you for as long as you wanted."

"We'll see," Ryan said craftily. "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Please, Sir."

"We'll see," Ryan repeated firmly. "But I will definitely take you up on those edgings when I get out. We have to keep you frustrated. Whether or not I give you a treat and let you have my jersey is something you'll just have to wait and see about. You better be naked on the bed when I get back."

Ryan was so wearing the jersey, not that he had to tell Brendon that. The thought was in his head as he went to the closet to get a towel and smiled to himself while doing so.

 

>>>

 

"Oh my God, Ryan you're a stud."

Ryan watched Brendon try not to let his jaw gape open from the bedroom door. He had put on his jersey with his underwear for Brendon when he had gotten out of the shower and it was already having a lovely effect on Brendon. Brendon apparently hadn't been kidding about having a thing for his hockey gear.

"My hockey stud," Brendon said dreamily to him.

"Mm hm," Ryan didn't even make an attempt to mask how he was looking Brendon, who had been a good boy and followed his orders about getting rid of his clothes, up and down. 

"Lay down," He said with a flick of his wrist, "On your back. I'm going to cuff you."

Brendon did as he was told. Ryan could feel his eyes on his back as he got the handcuffs out from under the bed where they were stored with everything else. When he had them in his hand he got up and straddled Brendon's hips. 

"Give them to me," He gently took Brendon's wrists in his hands and guided them upward toward the headboard. "We're just going to have to keep using these for a while, huh?" He said, threading the metal cuffs through the headboard and closing them around Brendon's wrists, trapping him there. "Since I clearly can't trust you not to get out of other restraints."

"Okay. You wanted me to touch you. You wanted me to edge you. You begged for me to wear my jersey while teasing you. So just remember when I start playing the little game with you that I have planned that you begged me for this," Ryan told him as he looked down at him, amusement in his voice.  
He backed off of Brendon, pushed his thighs open, and lay down between them, looking up at him. "We're going to play a game. I'm almost sure you won't like it. But maybe you will. Look how hard you are from me handcuffing you. I'm going to lick your cockhead three hundred times. And you get to keep count the entire time. I would tell you no coming but I don't think you'll be able to come off of this. But if you can, I'll just say you've earned it. You better enjoy this too because I'm not going to touch you at all for the rest of the night when we're done. Sounds like fun, right?"

"You're evil." Brendon was pathetically turned on. 

Ryan had to feel a little pride because of that. He was actually very good at thinking games up to drive Brendon insane if he put his mind to it.

"I'm evil?" Ryan repeated. "I'd be careful how you talk to me, Brendon."

"Now," He took Brendon's cock into his fist and leaned down and gave the underside of his cockhead the softest swipe with his tongue.

It was enough to make Brendon shudder against the mattress.

"Brendon," Ryan swatted him on his right hip, "Count. You're going to count them. Until we get to three hundred."

Brendon took a shaky, agonizingly aroused breath, "One."

"Good boy. You just love my jersey, don't you?" Ryan teased. "Look at you. You're so weak and pathetic already."

 

>>>

 

By the number one-hundred-fifty, Brendon was starting to really squirm against the mattress. Ryan had to steady him with a hand as he kept going with his kitten soft licks.

By the number one-ninety-three Brendon was panting extremely hard and whimpering. Ryan just held him down with his free hand and kept licking.

By the number two-hundred-thirty, Brendon had long since been having trouble counting. Ryan did nothing to change the pressure of his tongue or the way he was applying it to Brendon's cockhead.

When Ryan hit two-hundred-seventy Brendon had been on the razor's edge of coming for a few minutes. Still, the way Ryan licked him did not change. It just kept him so close it was torturous.

"Ryan, please... Harder?" Brendon pleaded in a small, wrecked voice.

"Hm. No. I'm having fun just the way I'm doing it right now," Ryan said. "Awh. Don't be so sad. You have thirty left. You might be able to come. Come for me, Brendon. If you can," He laughed a little laugh and then went back to tormenting Brendon with his tongue.

"Two-hundred- seventy-one." Brendon moaned. It was filthy.

"Two-hundred-seventy-two." He whined.

"Guess what Brendon," Ryan said after two-hundred-seventy-five, "I'm going to unlock you and you're going to eat me after this. Until I come. You did say you wanted to eat me while I wore my jersey, didn't you? You're going to be all frustrated for me while you eat me out. And you won't be trying to get off against the mattress. I'll be watching you. But cheer up. Maybe you'll get a ruin when I flip the coin after."


End file.
